


Hux’s Butt Pt.4

by Kat (The_British_American_Girls)



Series: Hux’s Butt Ficlets [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux needs a break, Crack, Crack Fic, Hux’s Butt, Kylo Ren is obsessed with Hux’s Butt, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Sarcasm, and Everything else, and his lips, mutual lusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_British_American_Girls/pseuds/Kat
Summary: Ren’s plan is working better than he’d planned. Hux is having a crisis. And they’re both hiding the fact they’re both distracted by each other with insults.





	Hux’s Butt Pt.4

**Author's Note:**

> Just another crack fic! This is part 4 of Hux’s Butt, and I’d recommend reading the others so you know what’s going on but you don’t have to if you don’t want to :)
> 
> Ren becomes obsessed with more than just Hux’s butt, and Hux has some... interesting... thoughts

“Lieutenant, make sure all personnel on decks 32 to 40 are aware of the updates to the schedules” Hux ordered, acknowledging the man’s response with little more than a brisk nod. After a cursory glance over the bridge, he turned on his heel and strode off to his office. (Thanks to a _certain someone_ he had mountains of damage reports to fill out)

As the door shut behind him, Hux sank into his chair and sighed. He _really_ didn’t want to read any mention of Ren’s name, especially after what his subconscious had decided to come up with last night. Stars, he should’ve hated it, been so utterly disgusted by it he threw up, but no. He had.... well, he hadn’t _welcomed_ it, but he hadn’t exactly shoved him away and told him to fuck off now, had he?! Instead, his dream self had, to put it plainly, snogged his co-commander and he had (shamefully) liked it. Groaning, let his face fall into his hands, not caring that it was messing up his perfectly styled hair. He’d been able to repress feelings of this kind for years now, kriff, he hadn’t even had sex since he’d been made a General! Maybe that was it; years of ignoring everything finally rising to the surface in the form of, well, he wouldn’t call it a crush exactly, more like lust, for the one person on board he could never be with. Yes, that must be it! He was brought out of his thoughts by the door comm. 

“Open” he said after a moment, hurriedly trying to hide the fact his hair was less than perfect by grabbing his hat and cramming it onto his head. Due to the lack of banging, crashing, and explosions, coming from the door, he assumed it was literally anyone with manners. He was wrong.

“Ah, General Hux, just the person I wanted to see” the man at the door said, smirking. Hux took a deep breath and mentally counted to ten. Was Ren being deliberately stupid by acting surprised to see Hux in his office or was he really just that much of a karking moron? Honestly he didn’t know, and at this point he didn’t care.

“Hello Ren” he began, “I had begun to forget what you looked like without that useless hunk of metal protecting everyone else from the horror of looking at your face.” He’d hoped his words would have wiped that irritating smirk off Ren’s face, but if anything, it made it bigger. How annoying. 

“Well we couldn’t have you forgetting what I look like now, could we” Hux could’ve sworn he saw Ren’s gaze drop to his lips, but brushed it off as an impossibility. 

“Of course not,” he retorted as sarcastically as he could manage, “But onto more important matters, would you care to explain _why_ you are occupying my time?” He bit back the ‘instead of smashing up my equipment or whatever the hell you’re actually meant to do around here’ he so longed to add.

“One of your petty officers said that you, ah, _wanted_ me” he paused, biting his lip “wanted me here, I mean” 

“Yes. Obviously.” Hux replied, slightly too quickly, desperately trying to hide the look of shock that threatened to settle over his face. ‘Pfassk’ he thought to himself ‘didn’t he say that in my dream?!’ Unintentionally, he blushed, his cheeks flushing almost as bright as his hair. 

It took Ren only a glance at Hux’s thoughts to know _exactly_ what he was thinking, and his smirk became a grin. He watched as Hux stiffened and his face paled, leaving his lips the only dash of colour on his face. His soft, delicate, oh so kissable lips..... No! _He_ isn’t meant to be the one fantasising! Mentally cursing himself, he turned his attention back to Hux who, yet again looked rather ~~adorable~~ annoyed

“Since you’re incapable of listening the first million times anyone asks you anything, I shall repeat myself: Which of my men sent you?”

“How would I know? But they were about this tall” he gestured vaguely, not really indicating a height at all “and was wearing a First Order uniform” Hux sighed, of course, he should’ve expected this sort of answer.

“Well I have no use for you, so unless you have some extremely pressing matter that you _must_ discuss with me right now, then please would you leave” 

“Well actually...”

“What is it, and make it quick” 

“Uh” He hadn’t actually thought of what he was going to say yet, he’d been..... _distracted_.... “I, um, never mind” Hux rolled his eyes. 

“Get out Ren” He turned towards the holopad on his desk, indicating that he wanted to be left alone.

“Okay General, but one more thing” 

“Yes?”

“Nice ass” And with a wink, he strode out, leaving Hux speechless, totally, utterly confused, and if he was being honest, mildly aroused.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you’ve enjoyed it! Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
